Summer's back
by WiseGirl210
Summary: When Ino dies things take a crazy turn of events for Kiba. But she is brought back from the dead to keep Kiba from commiting suicide. However she doesn't remember dating him. Can he win her over the angel again or suffer the worst heartbreak of all time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN NARUTO!

**No POV**

_BANG _"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kiba screamed as the tall man fired the gun. The love of his life was gone in an instant. "Ino" he barely managed to whimper before the world went black.

While he was out memories of Her and Kiba flashed through his head. The first time he kissed. Meeting eachothers parents. Cuddling on the couch while watching a movie.

When he woke up he was laying on the ground in the forest. Then he saw her and the memories from the previous night flooded his head.

_Flash back_

_Kiba and Ino were walking through the forest coming back from the lake when a tall man in a black cloak grabed Ino. She screamed. Them a pair of hands grabbed him from behind making Kiba unable to move._

_"Where is he" The man asked. His voice was deep. _  
_ "Dead" Kiba spat out. _  
_ "I want the truth boy or she gets it" the tall man threatened. _  
_ "That is the truth my father died in a car accident a month ago! Please do't hurt her" Kiba pleaded._

_Then a gun appeared in the mans hand and was now pressed to Ino's head."Don't shoot her that is the truth. Please don't-_

_Bang!_

_"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

_End of flash back_

He new it was hopeless but he grabed the beautiful blondes limp body and ran to the hospital.

He burst into the emergency room saying he needed help. The lady at the front desk had a calm voice "Please fill out this paper work and-"  
"I can't fill out your stupid paper work Someone shot my girlfriend I need a docter!" Kiba yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Y-yes right this way." The front desk person was rushing to the door. "TSUNADE!" she yelled when they burst through the door.

"Yes Laila wh-" she stopped as soon as she saw the boy with the dying girl in his arms. " I need Shizune stat!" She yelled while rushing to the aid of the young man.

As soon as they got to an open roon Kiba was attacked with questions " What happened? Where is the injury?".  
"Umm someone shot her in the head last night but it looks like she is breathing umm..." his voice was failing him. He couldn't take it.

Tsunade then checked Ino's pulse as itslowly died out. "S-she's dying fast. WHERE IS SHIZUNE! She screamed trying desperatly to save Ino. No, no no no no! Hang in there. NO! I-I'm so sorry." sorrow was so easy to see in her eyes.  
"Yes Tsunade" a young woman entered the room, probably Shizune.  
"It's too late. Just Just go."

"No, no no no" Kiba wispered. He staggered to her body and held her hand for what he thought would be the last time before he fell to the ground and began to cry.

"I think I should call your parents. What's the number?" Tsunade asked.

He told them wishing he could have her back. _Please whoever is out there please give her back. She was only 16. Give her back. _Kiba prayed before his parents walked into the room.

They were going to scold him for being gone all night until they saw Ino, and then Kiba curled in a ball crying on the floor. His step-father picked him up and started towards the car.

His step-father set Kiba on his bed as Kiba drifted off to a painful sleep

Aurthors note: Sorry I forgot to mention that Kiba's parents got divorced when Kiba was young and his mom remarried.

**There it is my first chapter sorry if it is short. If you want pictures of the memories of Ino PM or review and I will send them to you.**

**~KibaIno all the way**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**Kiba's POV**

I reached the classroom the next morning. I was still in complete depression about Ino's death. I really didn't see how I would make it through the day. I walked slowly into my first class and saw a new girl dressed in all white. Her hair was long and blonde. It was almost exactly like Ino's but it wasn't in a ponytail. She even smelled like her. I couldn't see her face because her back was turned while she talked to Sakura and Hinata. _Everything about her reminds me of Ino _Kiba complained to his inner.  
** _Maybe she is_ my inner reasoned. _  
_**_You know better than anyone that's not the case. You saw him shoot her, saw her stop breathing. Don't give me false hope._

I walked to where Naruto and Sasuke were sitting.

"You look like crap!" Naruto said while Sasuke chucked.

"I had a rugh night okay. Shut up." I said before taking my seat.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

The bell sonded and came in and took attendance. After I said 'here' he stopped paying attention when I heard it. "Ino?" the teacher said. He was about to say that Ino died when the new girl said "here". I turned my head and surely enough it was Ino. My eyes widened.  
_No way_ I said to his inner. No response. For the rest of class I pondered on how she was here. Her funeral was on Saturday. I checked my phone. Yep still there. How was she alive.

I was so happy that I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe it. That's it I am dreaming. So I pinched myself. Nope not dreaming my arm stung. When class ended I rushed to Ino. "Ino-

She cut me off "Are you Kiba?" she asked.  
"Huh? Yeah" I responded "Ino how are you here?I saw him kill you your funeral is on Saturday!".  
"Still I thought he took care of that. Well I guess no one is perfect" she pondered "We expected you to remember but no one else.".  
" Wait you are still dead? And who's we?" I asked. " Of course I am I'm an angel for heavens sakes!" she explained as we walked to our next class "Oh to answer 'we' is me and him" she points up to the sky. Look can we talk about this later being reborn in less than 48 hour's is exhausting. Maybe over coffee after school?" she asked.  
"Sure I'll pick you up after school. Meet me by the big tree. Okay?" I told her as they entered english with

I thought about why there was some greater force that was trying to help me.

**Chapter number 2 everybody! I apologize as to why I do not mention what the greater power is, but there are do many people with different religions that I don't want to name it. So just insert your greater being. And to those of you who are atheist just pretend I am talking about aliens kay.**

**~KibaIno all the way**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN NARUTO!

Ino's POV

As school ended I went outside to meet Kiba who seemed mesmerized by my returning to earth. All I know about him is that I was so important to him that later on if I didn't come back that he would commit suicude. That is the only reason I am here.

I was looking for the big tree when I realized that all the other trees were tiny in comparisan. Really were are talking massive oak tree here. As I strollto the tree I am sopposed to meet him at a random brown haired boy walks up to me. "Look I know that you and Kiba are a couple and all but what are you doing Saterday?" he asks me. _Saterday is the day of my funeral so I am busy _I think to myself "Saterday um I am going to a funeral sorry." I tell him.

Then I see Kiba looking at me from the tree. That's it so I was his girlfriend. How long were we dating then? And why would he commit suicide over a silly girl? I'll Have to ask him when we get to the coffee shop.

"Hey" he says to me with a smile. "Hi are you ready to get answers as to why I have returened from the dead?" I ask him. "Yep but quick question first where are you staying? Your parents think that you are dead.". "Um I don't know. Maybe I'll find a job or something." I reassure him. "You can stay with me, my parents are moving me into my own apartment on Saterday. So all you have to do is find somewhere to stay tonight." he offers. "Sure thanks! Where is this coffee place we are going to?" I ask him. "Starbucks." is all he says.

As we sit down with our coffee I start explaining. "So I was sent here Because he" I point up "forsaw you commiting suicide because of my death. Just so you know this is a very rare case. People are brought back from the dead once every other centry. Last time someone was brought back from the dead was in the 15th centry. Anyway after I died you cried for the first time since your dog died when you were 7. He (points up) saw how depressed you were and let me come back to protect you. Also it was forseen that your suicide attempt would fail and the devil would try to take advantage of your depression. Hence why rebirth is rare. Because I am an angel I can protect you from all of that. Basically I am your gardian. Any questions?" I finished.

"Yeah do you remember anything from before you died?" He asked. "No so you are going to have to fill me in like how long were we dating for?" I responded. " 2 years"

"Why were you having suicide thoughts?". "Because I love you".

"How old am I?". "Seventeen.".

"How did we meet?". "You were falling from a building and I caught you. Thus saving your life. I was fifteen You were fourteen. I fell in love with you when I first saw you. Then we found out were go to school together and decided to keep in touch.".

"How are we both seniors?". You skipped a grade and my birthday is in the beggining of the school year.".

"Do you still love me?". "What kind of question is that? Of coarse I still love you.".

"What day is it?". "Friday October 7."

"Thank you for answering my questions" I say grateful that I have some answers. "No problem. Do you want to see the apartment?" Kiba asks. "Sure I'd love to."

When we get to the apartment I see that it has a kitchen, with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances, that connects to the dining/living room with a bar and three rooms branch off with doors. One is probebly the bathroon the other two the bedroom. The floors are made of wood. The only pieces of furniture in the house is a 60" TV and a small couch.

I go and plop down on the couch as he turns on the TV and sits next to me.

We must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is waking up. Then I relize it. I am laying down on top of Kiba, facing him with my legs on either side of his body. I try to get up without waking him but his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist.

Then he starts to wake up, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I pretend to be asleep.

**Uh oh Kiba is waking up! Guess you are gonna have to stay tuned to find out what happens next!**

**~KibaIno all the way**

**P.S. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN NARUTO!

**Recap: **

We must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is waking up. Then I relize it. I am laying down on top of Kiba, facing him with my legs on either side of his body. I try to get up without waking him but his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist.

Then he starts to wake up, so I do the first thing that comes to mind. I pretend to be asleep.

**Ino's POV**

As he removes his arms from my waist I look under my eyelashes to see his face. Kiba is blushing. Not just a light pink, oh no a blush that makes the red triangles on his face disappear. He moves out from under me and sets me on the couch. He then leaves the apartment.

Deaming that the coast is clear I get up and walked to the bathroom. to check my hair. It was how you say, a mess. So I simply put it into a ponytail with the hair pretty that was on my wrist. I then finger-brush the pony tail to make it look presentable.

When I am ready to go out in public I grab my purse and run to the store.

At the store I get a hairbrush a tooth brush and toothpaste. I purchase with the money I found in my old room (The one I had before I died). Then I run back to the apartment.

Kiba isn't home yet so I am good. Wasteing no time I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth. After words I comb my hair and look around the apartment for something to wear while I wash my current outfit. Conviniently Kiba has a maroon t-shirt and plaid boxers. Ugh this sucks. But I still need to wash my clothes, so I strip and put my clothes into the washer then put on his clothes. "Shoot I for got to get detergent. Oh well I'll ask Kiba to get some when he gets home".

As if on cue he walks in the door.

**Kiba's POV**

When I walk in the door I see Ino wearing my t-shirt and boxers and looks at me in the most innocent way possible I almost run and give her a hug. Almost. As I walk to set the bag that holds our breakfast on the counter she asks "Can you get laundry detergent?". "Um sure but I still need to move in today." I tell her and am just about to walk out the door when she catches me off gaurd.

In an instant she is right behind me. "I-If you have another pair of shorts I can get it.". I am now turning around to face her "Sure come on" I walk to the closet and sure enough there is a pair of shorts and a belt.

She looks at me gratefully before she turns to go into another room to change. A minute later she comes out grabs her purse and leaves.

I go to sit on the couch to watch TV and wait for her to return so I can eat breakfast with her.

In about 20 minutes she returns with detergent.

We sit down on the couch and eat breakfast. Other than the TV the room is reletively silent. "Do you need any help moving in today?" she breaks the silence. "Um my parents would be helping and they know about your death. And how come some people remember you dying and others don't?".

"The people that know are the people that are practically my family. Due to the fact that we dated for 2 years I can imagine your parents thinking of me as a daughter. And I an my parents daughter. And well You love me. Get it?" was her long explaination. "Yup. Well I am off to get stuff and just before I leave I kiss her forehead.

**And there you go. Because I am on an updating role Some of my chapters may be short and for that I apoligize. Reviews are welcome!**

**~KibaIno all the way**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM.

**Ino's POV**

I probably have to leave because Kiba's parents are coming. Being dead sucks. After a short moment in thought I decide to explore the city I used to live in. I throw on my shoes and grab my purse before I leave the house.

After walking around for an hour I spot a mall. Might as well get clothes. I get a few shirts and tank tops before leaving for another store. I spend a half hour in the store and come out with a few skirts and pairs of jeans. Then I start towards a shoe store when a man in a black trench coat grabs my arm.

"I thought I shot you in the head." he sounded pretty angry. I reach in my purse and settlely dial Kiba's number. "Um I don't know you sir. Who are you again?" I ask innocently. he should have picked up now time to feed him information. " If you shot me in the head would I be walking around. Besides we are in the mall and it's a little warm to be wearing a black trench coat.". Then he began squeezing my arm. "AHHHH" I scream in pain, "help someone help!". Then the cold feeling of the barrel is back on my head. " Move and I shoot!" he yells at the people trying to help me.

**Kiba's POV**

As soon as I get her phone call and hear her scream I stop everything and run to the mall. I can see her stuck in his grasp once again with a gun to her head. She is so close to death I can see her mortal form flickering and her wings and white dress becoming more and more visible."Where is Kiba Inuzuka!" he bellows. "Here, please don't kill her I can't lose her again." I plead. "Tell me where is your father." he says and I find my self in the same situation as before.

"Which one?" I ask. " Your biological one." he says. "Ay work in the old car factory. When you get there ask the front desk where he is and they'll tell you. Just please let her go!" there were tears in my eyes now.

Imidiately he let her go and left. I ran to Ino and held her in my arms as she cried into my chest. "Hey,hey, it's going to be okay" I try to calm her down. When she could function I walked her back to the house.

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had this HUGE 300 point project that I've been working on and have had no life up untikl this point. This is the FIRST thing I have done since my newfound freedom.**

**~ KibaIno all the way**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or for own Naruto

Ino's POV

I can't believe I broke down like that in front of him.

I stumble over to the couch and relize that Kiba is moved in. After that epiphany I fall onto the couch and Kiba rushes to me. "Hey are you alright? It's okay they are never going to hurt you again." he comforts me. "I am sopposed to be protecting you but but-" I can't even finish my sentace before I sob into his shirt.

For an hour or two we lay like that, me on top of him crying into his chest while he rubs my back. "I love you" his lips tickle my ear as he wispers the words that save me. "I-I love you too b-but I still failed you" I studder. "No you didn't. If you hadn't come back I most definatly would have gone to the devil. I would be dead." he reassures me.

I start to fall asleep in his arms. I wake the next morning wondering where the warmth that I was laying on was. But before I could worry he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm gonna go get dressed then you wanna go to the park?" I offer. "Sure but I thought you didn't have a change of clothes." Kiba said. I got some at the mall yesterday. Remember?" I point out. His mouth forms an "o" shape.

I wear a pink tank top with a jean skirt and walk out of the room. Imediatly I catch his eyes stareing. "Ready to go?" I say as I stare into his eyes. "Yep." Kiba offers his arm, "Shall we?". "I'd love to" I perk up as I intertwined our arms. He grabes a sweatshirt and we walk out the door.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I think that I am gonna make the chapters shorter so I can update more.**

**~KibaIno all the way**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or Din Tai Fung!

Ino's POV

We walked to the park on a beautiful sunny day. "You wanna swing?" I ask eying the swing set. "You know, everytime we go to the park you ask me that. And my answer is always 'as long as I'm with you I will do anything'" he says yo me with a grin on his face. I let go of his arm and sprint to the swing set.

When I get there I turn around and yell "C'mon you walk slower then my great grandfather". When he catches up he grabs my waist and kisses me. It felt like the sun warming the earths cold surface. It felt so right I hadn't a doubt in my mind why I fell in love with him in my first life. " At least I don't act like a four year old" he says to my then laughs when he sees a pink tint on my cheeks. "You know I love you right." I say to him while he holds me tight.

"EWWWW PDA PDA PDA" some kid yells. "Whats your name?" Kiba asks the little boy with a blue scarf around his neck. "Konohamaru" Konohamaru says as he puts his nose in the air. "Sorry about my son. I'm Ashlynn, by the way." A beautiful burnette with blue eyes holds out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Ino and this is Kiba." A take her hand.

XxTime skip about an hourxX

"Do you want to go out for coffee sometime or shopping?" I offer as me and Kiba get ready to leave the park. "Sure here is my number. Just give me a call anytime." Ashlynn says before we part ways.

Kiba's POV

While Ino and Ashlynn talked I got the honor of playning tag with Konohamaru. That is until I saw her walking to where I tackled Konohamaru and tagged the small child. "Hey hon" she smiles brightly and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulls me up before helping Konohamaru up, "Did he takle you" she says an a sweet voice. "Yes" Konohamaru sulks. She quickly turns around and knocks me to the ground. "Better sweetie" She says to the laughing little boy. "Yep" he giggles out as she helps me up.

Ino's POV

"You hungry?" comes from my... boyfriend? Crush? Friend? The only thing keeping me on earth? "Yeah" I say as I strech out under the shady tree we are under and lay my head on Kiba's lap. "Where do you want to eat?" he says while placing his hand on my slightly uncovered stomach. "Uh... Din Tai Fung" I say to him. "Okay" he whispers.

**SOORRY for not updating sooner. Thank you for reading. OH and before I forget thankyou Garaalover 2247 for reviewing. Please review it means a lot and I read every one of them3**

**~KibaIno all the way**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note

I am so very sorry If I don't update soon. I have 5 projects due soon so I will be off the face of publishing for a while.I promise that all of my free time will go to working on the story. I am very sorry to announce that I probebly won't have very much though. Again I apologize for any inconvinience.

~KibaIno all the way


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or Starbucks.

_**Important to story! **_Authors note: There is a time skip of a month from where I left off. A month has passed and Ino and Kiba are settled in to Kiba's new house. And yes Ino finally has her own room with furniture.

Ino's POV

I woke the next morning wrapped in my warm blankets and got up to take a shower. After about a half hour I got out and wrapped a towel around my short petite body. I am not exagerating on the short part either, I am 5' 3". I hurried went to my closet and got a long sleeved rosy pink shirt that falls off my sholders a little bit and a pair of black jeans. Then I walked into Kiba's room to wake 'the beast'.

I sat on Kiba's stomach and patted his face until his eyes began to open. "C'mon we are gonna be late for school" I say as I get of hid tummy. "Okay" Kiba says as he shoos me o

While walking to school Kiba grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. Just before we turn the corner that puts the school into vision when Kiba stops. "Hey you okay?" I ask I look at him with obvious worry in my eyes. He turns me around to face him. "Yeah, I was just wondering will you go to prom with me?" he asks me. "Of coarse." I say as I jump into his arms.

Then we continue on our way to school.

XxTime Skip to a week before PromxX

Kiba POV

Prom came up fast and Ino went with Sakura and Hinata to get a dress. Life continued on as it had before Ino died. Naruto, Sasuke, and I went to rent tuxedos. Ino and the girls are meeting Ashlynn (who is 24) at Starbucks later.

"Hey Naruto what color tie should I wear?" I ask my hyper active blonde friend. "Same as me ORANGE!" he replies. "Naruto this is Prom orange is a bad idea and it probebly won't match what Hinata is wearing." Sasuke says. "Hina-chan loves orange that's why she's my girlfriend." Naruto sulks."Naruto what if she doesn't want to wear orange to a dance for once?" I say " then would you wear a different color?". "Well, yeah. But-"."Here I'll call then ask. Sasuke do you want me to ask Sakura while I'm at it?" I ask the raven haired boy with a bad attitude. "Yeah sure"

Ino's POV

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG! RRRRIIINNNNGGGG! RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

I pick up my phone. " Hello?". "Hey Ino the guys and I were wondering what color dresses you were wearing." Kiba asked me. "Oh un I am wearing red, Sakura is wearing pink, and Hinata is wearing blue!"I say. "Kay thanks Ino bye"He hangs up the phone.

**Thank you for reading. if anything is unclear feel free to review/ask! I do read them! **

**~KibaIno all the way**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto

**Ino's POV**

"Hey" I greet Kiba as I enter our apartment.  
"How was shopping?" He asked me as he walked over to kiss my forehead. Even if it was my forehead Kiba still had to slouch when he kissed me. I was way shorter then him, me being 5'3" and him towering at 6'.  
"Good, you?" I asked looking up at him.  
" Fine we all got tuxes and ties..." he trailed of as he saw the enormous bag that held my dress. "Can I see?" he asks.  
"No you have to wait until prom." I say as I push aside his hand.

_**An hour later**_

"Don't go in there" I say blatenly to the horror film I am watching while cuddleing with Kiba on the couch. Then you hear a scream and the sound of a chainsaw. "I told you". "Why don't they listen?" I look up at Kiba.  
"Because everyone says that pretty woman lie." he answers simply. Then you her more chain saw. Kiba puts his arm protectively around my waist. "I love you" He whispers in my ear.  
"I love you too" I whisper back.

**Kiba's POV**

"That was a good movie. Huh Ino?" I say as the credits roll down the TV. "Ino?" ... I look to down and Ino is asleep in my arms. I pick Ino up bridal style and carry her to her room. "Goodnight" I whisper as I kiss her forhead. I am stopped from going to my room by Ino unconsciously grabbing my wrist. I turn around and bend down to kiss her sleeping form. "No..." she whimpers. Then Ino bolts upright "KIBA NNNNOOOOOOO!" she screams. I sit on her bed with my back against her headboard and pull her inbetween my legs,  
"It's okay I am right here" I say into her back soothingly.

"I-I had a nightmare. This guy came at you with a chainsaw and-and-" she starts to cry. "That's enough slasher movies for you. Do you want me to stay?" I say but she is already sleeping against my bare chest. "Okay" I whisper and wrap my arms around her before drifting off to sleep.

_**The next morning**_

**Ino's POV**

I awoke the next morning to sun streaming into the window. "Crap! Kiba get up the girls are gonna be here soon!" I said shaking the life out of my boyfriend.  
" What do you mean, it's Saturday they pick you up Monday for school." He said with sleep coating his every word.  
"They are gonna come over to get ready for Prom, remember!" I say in a upbeat tone. "So do you want me to go to Naruto's or something?" he asked while getting out of bed.  
"Yeah you and the guys can't come here till 6 o'clock. That way you can take us to dinner before prom. Take your tux and get out!" I say to my sleepy boyfriend who now looks dissapointed, probably because he can't spent the day with me. "I love you" I add as I get on my tippy toes to quickly kiss him.  
"Bye" he says over his shoulder.  
"Was that Kiba I just saw sulking down the stairs?" A chirpy pinkette says at the door.**  
**"Yeah I kicked him out so we could get ready!" I said excited for prom tonight "When is Hinata going to get here?".  
"Now" a small voice came from the door.  
"Hinata!" Sakura and I said in unision. Whe both tackled her to the floor with hugs.  
"Why is Kiba sulking to his car?" the cute blue haired girl questioned me.  
"I kicked him out." I said simply.  
_Sir please give my memories back. I want to know my friends again, and my boyfriend. Also try to make my parents forget about my death, I miss them.  
__**I can't promise everything. How will you explain being missing for a month to your parents. **_

_ Make them think that they agreed to me moving in with Kiba. Please I want them to go to my wedding. I want them to be there when they get grandchildren.  
__**You know for all that to happen you will have to be human again. Noone gets reborn twice. And on top of all that your contact with me will be severed.  
**__ Yes I want to be human again. I want to LIVE again. 16 is too young to die. I want to experience mairrage, I want to have a family. Please sir.  
__**Okay Ino, goodbye.  
**_ I grunted as I fell to the floor. Suddenly not able to remember what I was thinking.  
"Ino are you okay?" Sakura said as she pulled me back to my feet. Then it hit me, I am human again!

**Yay finally able to update! I am so sorry, my computer was acting up and froze everytime I typed anything. But that is all in the past and my computed has stoped acting like an angst teenager for the moment! I love you all! Also I am reviseing my past chapters. **

**~KibaIno All The Way**_**  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN NARUTO!

**Ino's POV**

"Ino are you all right!" Sakura and Hinata said in a chorus.

"Yeah, I am better than alright! Come on we have a prom to prepare for."

It took us a total of 8 hours to get ready. I painted my nails a busness women red, Sakura gave Hinata a french manicure, and Sakura painted her nails a light pink.

After a half hour of persuation I allowed Sakura to cut my hair so that it went midway down my back. Sakura was able to grow her hair out throughout the year so it cascaded down her back in curls three inches below her shoulders. I curled Hinata's long hair.

Make up probably took the longest. Hinata wore a light purple to bring out her eyes with a touch of mascara. Due to luck, her lips were always the perfect shade of rosy pink. Sakura wore pink eyeshadow and mascara, Sakura wasn't as lucky so she had to apply a light pink lip gloss. I wore silver eyeshadow, with mascara. I stole Sakura's lip gloss. (hehehe)

Finally the time came to put on our dresses. Sakura wore a strapless pearl pink mermaid style dress that showed off her curves with white glass beads going down the dress. Hinata wore a modest strapless princess style dress with a peacock design that goes from the chest to the waist then turns into a nice dark blue. I was wearing a strapless floor length dress that poofed out like a disney princess dress. My dress was white on the chest with a thick black strip with the hip down hot pink/reddish.

"It's 6 o'clock I am comin in!" Kiba yelled from the front door "Hey Ino-" he didn't finish his sentance because his jaw dropped to the floor as soon as he saw me.

"Yo Kiba why so quiet all of a- HINATA YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL! Way better than all you can eat ramen! Absolutly stunning" Naruto said as he ran to embrace his girlfriend.

"S-Sakura... I... uh" Sasuke was at a loss for words when he saw Sakura. Kiba's jaw was still on the floor.

"Do I look alright. Is something on my dress." I asked Kiba trying to get him to do something other than stare.

"You look amazing!" he ran to hug and kiss me.

"Guess what" I whispered into his ear.

"What?" he asked with the same quiet voice.

"I'm human again. No longer an angel!" I said with exitement in my voice.

"There is a difference" He pulled away so he could me in the eye. Confusion replaced the dumbstruck look in his eye.

"Yea, eventually I would have had to leave, now I don't. I can have kids, get married, I don't have to go away!" I said still in a hushed voice. Kiba responded with no words. He just kissed me. Not our usual kiss, this one lifted me off my feet. I moved my hands up his toned chest and into his hair.

"Hey you guys are very touching but we are going to be late for our reservations" Sasuke said with his arms protectively around his girlfriend.

**Okay I have a question. Should I turn this into a zombie story and make them some of the last people. (None shall die) Of course after prom! Or have I been watching too much resident evil. If it is changed into a zombie fic it will last loinger. Please tell me. **

**OMG IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG! I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAD THIS MASSIVE GROUP PROJECT! THEN I HAD SURGERY AND A LATIN TEST I AM SOOOOO SORRY! Review or no update. I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! **

**I know this is a lame chapter but this was just explaining how they look for the most part. Links to what the dresses pics are on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto!

**Kiba's POV**

When I saw Ino my first reaction was WOW... She was so beautiful. I mean she was usually beautiful but she was like drop dead georgous. Her hair was cut a little shorter. Her eyes, oh her eyes! her usually sky blue eyes shimmered as she told me she remembered us, how we could get married and have kids. Her lips that whispered a sweet melody to me, they were full and lushious **(Spelling?) **I wanted to kiss them so bad, so I did.

**Ino's POV**

I was so excited for dinner because we were going to a really fancy Italian resturant called 'Ex Animico'**(Latin for: from the spirit)**. It was beautiful, it was designed a lot like ancient Rome. The room opened into a large waiting area with marble floor. The waiting area was a circle with columns lineing the walls, there were thre exits from the room one directly in front of us and two 45 degrees to the left and right. between each column there was either a red velvet couch with mahogony frame. In the middle of the room was a fountain of the roman goddess Venus (the goddess of love) holding her hands up as if to say 'What?'. The water was flowing from her hands to the base of the fountain. In between the archway in front of us and the arch way to the right was a mahogony podium with a man standing behind it.

"Welcom to Ex Animico. Do you have a reservation" The man greeted.

"Yes we do. It is under the name of Uchiha" Sasuke spoke up. He had an arm wrapped around Sakura's tiny waist.

"Right this way sir." The man led us through the archway to our right and I awed at the beauty of the room. It was a long rectangular shaped room with a long strip of red carpeting that led to the back of the room. Both sides were symmetrical. Dark hard wood flooring was on both sides of the 5 foot wide piece red carpet we were walking on. There were circular tables spaciously set up in a row mady with mahogony. Behind the circular tables were mahogony booths with red velvet padding on the back and seat. That is where the waiter led us. Sakura, Hinata, and I sat accross from our very handsome dates.

"Hey beautiful" Kiba said to me as we held hands accross the table.

"Are you excited for Prom?" I asked as I looked into his chocolate brown orbs.

"Are you kidding? I get to dance with my incredibly hot girlfriend all night." He said. Sakura,Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto were having a very serious discussion about a zombie appocolypse. **(If I am not told otherwise I will turnthis into a zombie fic. Don't worry it won't be too scary)**.

"The only way to kill them is if you damage their brain!" Sakura argued.

"If people just hide in their houses eventually the zombies will die of starvation" Naruto argued back.

"No stupid they are dead they don't need food they just want it. Like you and ramen" Sakura said a matter of factly.

"..." Naruto stayed quiet.

"Okay, what would you guys do if a zombie appocolypse really did happen?" I asked.

"We would all meet up at yours and Kiba's house, then go to a gun store and make a battle plan from there" Sasuke, our current stratagist said.

**Hehehe CLIFFHANGER! Do you guys even read these? Really guys I only got 2 reviews! I love you guys, but do you hate me? Is it cause I update slow? So far 1 1/2 out of 2 said zombie fic. Please tell me. I need to know. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I update faster. **

**What do you think of the resturant? It isn't real or based off of anything (exept Rome). Should I turn it into a zombie fic?**

**Special thanks to Guest and Gaaralover2247 for being my only readers who love me. Everyone else hates me. Warning I am about to rant.**

**Okay so there is this guy in my group for, yet another group project, (MY TEACHER HATES ME) that does absolutly nothing. I have been doing his part ONTOP of my part of this project. He had to wait for his mom or dad to get home cause he couldn't type up two freaking paragraphs on his own. He also couldn't figure out how to work out a crossword puzzle website that a two year old could have worked. I only a teenager (haha you thought I was gonna tell my age) and I swear I have grey hairs form stress. Also my crush for two years is in my group and he didn't show up to our group meeting. I wanted to cry! But I didn't cause Kevin (The one that does nothing) was there. **

**Okay please review.**

**With love,**

**~KibaIno All The Way**


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form own naruto.

**Recap**

_"The only way to kill them is if you damage their brain!" Sakura argued._

_ "If people just hide in their houses eventually the zombies will die of starvation" Naruto argued back._

_ "No stupid they are dead they don't need food they just want it. Like you and ramen" Sakura said a matter of factly._

_ "..." Naruto stayed quiet._

_ "Okay, what would you guys do if a zombie appocolypse really did happen?" I asked._

_ "We would all meet up at yours and Kiba's house, then go to a gun store and make a battle plan from there" Sasuke, our current stratagist said._

**Ino's POV**

Soon the waiter was back and we all ordered. The rest of dinner went bye fast. We discussed possible zombie battle plans. In the end we came up with this...

_ Whe would meet up at mine and Kiba's apartment. Then we would steal the neighbors hummer with tinted bullet-proof windows. Then we would go door to door and stock up on needed things, such as food, clothing and water bottles. Then we would go to a gun store and raid it of everything it owns. After prepareations are made we would call our families and make sure they were alright._

Dinner rolled by and we headed towards the docks where a really big yaght **(spelling?)** floated in the water. The girls and I walked on the boat with our boyfriends arms wrapped around our waist.

"OMG Ino they are playing Thrift Shop!" Sakura squeeled next to me.

Hey, Macklemore! Can we go thrift shopping?

What, what, what, what... _[x7]_

Bada, badada, badada, bada... _[x9]_

I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

Nah, Walk up to the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!"  
I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop  
Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty  
That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."  
Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,  
Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green  
Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me  
Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets  
(Piiisssssss)  
But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)  
Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments  
Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in  
But me and grungy fuckin it man  
I am stuntin' and flossin' and  
Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch  
I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,  
No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)  
Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers  
Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'  
They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard  
I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard  
Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello  
John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no  
I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those  
The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"

I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?  
What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?  
I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage  
One man's trash, that's another man's come-up  
Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt  
'Cause right now I'm up in her stunting  
I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)  
I'm not, I'm not sick of searchin' in that section (Uptons)  
Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy  
I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker  
The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker  
I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker  
They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."  
I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."  
Limited edition, let's do some simple addition  
Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)  
I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)  
I call that getting tricked by a business  
That shirt's hella dough  
And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't  
Peep game, come take a look through my telescope  
Trying to get girls from a brand? Man you hella won't  
Man you hella won't

(Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!)

I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome

I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat  
From that thrift shop down the road

I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat  
From that thrift shop down the road

I wear your granddad's clothes  
I look incredible  
I'm in this big ass coat  
From that thrift shop down the road

Is that your grandma's coat?

**(Thrift Shop by Macklemore ... I am very sorry for the bad words)**

"Hey Kiba! Can we go Thrift shopping?" I playfully ask Kiba.

He laughs. God, I love his smile.

"Sure Ino, We can go thrift shopping." Kiba said as a slow song came on.

**Yay 2 chapters in one day! I love you guys! Please review I can't live off of just one review! I mean it doesn't take that long to say "Sup" or whatever you want to say. **

**Anyway if I turn this into a zombie fic It would probebly be in five chapters. And also please help me come up with a way to kill said zombies. DON"T WORRY Zombies should last ten or more chapters. But I do want them to go to collage and stuff. So Review, Fav, Follow It inspires me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sooo sorry. I hate these too, but I have an important question to ask you guys and I don't have another chapter ready yet.**

**Should I make a sequel to this? I have been asking if I should turn this into a zombie fic but I have been wondering if that be the main plot of the sequel. Please tell my what you think the next chapter should be coming within 2 weeks. please please please tell me what you think. And also If I don't get 4 reviews I won't update. It kind of upsets me that only three people have reviewed in the whole length of the story.**

**Still love you guys**

**~KibaIno All The Way **


	15. The end Epiloge

**Okay this is the last chapter. There probably won't be a sequel. I spend a lot of time each chapter. Probably too much for just one reviewer. Garaalover2247, thank you sooo much for reviewing. Thank you to the others too but this one person reviewed to EVERY chapter INCLUDING A/Ns. So this won't be a normal chapter, it will basically be an epilogue. I am really sorry to those who wanted a sequel. But I have a lot of homework. I am just sacrificing too much time on something only one person appriciates. Here it is.**

**No POV**

Prom ended. Everyone was happy. Two years after highschool Sasuke and Sakura got married. A year after Kiba and Ino got married. Six months after The wedding Sakura gave birth to a boy named Itachi. One and a half years later Hinata was married off to Naruto. Ten years later Ino and Kiba were ther parents of three children; Asuma, Kunurai, and Daisy. Sakura and Sasuke had one more child named Fugaku. Hinata and naruto had one child named Neji after Hinata's cousin who died in a war.

**I know short. For those of you who are like WHY IS NEJI DEAD read the manga.**


End file.
